


141 characters

by StarkLoveStripes



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLoveStripes/pseuds/StarkLoveStripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's day. Steve tweets.</p><p>or the one where steve pines over Twitter with a total stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	141 characters

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered a continuation to 140 characters or less, but it can also be read as stand alone, since there was no reference to the previous fic, other than the username @IOSS (which means IObviouslyShipStony)
> 
> Also this is based on my tweets with @CapofBrooklyn. Awesome guy. tweet him your love.

Feb 14

@CapofBrooklyn Happy Valentine's Day Cap. Plan anything special? :">

**@IOSS Happy Valentine's Day to you too. Not really, you?**

@CapofBrooklyn Well, I have classes, so there's that. You're not doing anything with Tony today?

**@IOSS I know we sometimes look like a couple, but we're not. Besides, I'm sure he already has plans.**

 

Steve clicked send and sighed. He didn't want to delude himself. He knew Tony was  _way_ out of his league. Yet, he still pined for the genius with gusto. He couldn't help it, Tony had that magnetic air about him that makes you unable to look away. He was just so brilliant and confusing, stylish and messy, overworked and relaxed. He was just so... Tony. Steve couldn't help but fall for him. And here he was, all looks and totally dull. Steve wasn't the type to toot his own horn, but he knew he looked good. Sadly though, that's all he was. Good-looking. He had no redeeming qualities to speak of. He wasn't brilliant, He liked his 1940's ensemble, He didn't even have a job aside from the missions he got from S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve was nothing more than a pretty face. He knew though, that a pretty face was the first step to achieving Tony's attention (if any of Stark's companions had any say on the matter) but he didn't want to be just a notch in Tony's belt. He wanted to be more. But that's all they ever will be. _Friends._

 

@CapofBrooklyn I'm not saying you are. You can spend the day with him. You guys are best friends, after all, right?

 

They were. Steve was glad to call Tony his best friend. But there was also this thing called greed in his chest, and it was consuming him. 

 

_@CapofBrooklyn You're so rude, you know. You should come to the kitchen and eat your words._

 

Tony? Tony wasn't supposed to be online right now, last Steve remembered, Tony was at his workshop. Then again, when was Tony ever  _not_ online? Nonetheless, Tony just read the thread with Steve talking to some stranger online. Worse, Steve was so obviously depressed that he wasn't doing anything special with Tony today. Valentine's day. damn. Steve sucked in a breath and headed to the kitchen in the communal floor. When the elevators opened, there was a strong scent of something burning, but there was no smoke. Or an alert from JARVIS. Still, Steve was on high alert when he stepped out of the elevator. 

"Tony?" Steve tried calling out to the genius and heard a clatter and a curse from the kitchen. He padded his way to the sound to find the genius with his back turned to him and bent over the stove. Huh. That was something Steve was sure he wouldn't see. "What's that smell?" He asked. 

"Your words." Tony grumbled. Steve heard the man hiss before he took a plate from the cupboards and flip a pan over. Tony turned around and presented Steve with a plate of slightly burnt omelettes. "And eggs. I made you breakfast."

"Tony, it's almost 4 in the afternoon." Steve said, making his way to the breakfast counter and taking a seat. Tony placed the plated eggs in front of the blonde and waved a fork to his face. 

"I know, I know. I was supposed to bring this to you earlier this morning. There was even supposed to be pancakes and shit. wait, no. not shit. Pancakes and Stuff. yeah. I even read over seventy? no. eighty six recipes before I started working. but these were the only ones that came out looking edible. Though, they might not _actually_ be edible. I'm not too sure about that. but hey, they're eggs. As long as you put it on top of fire and not burn them, they're edible right? I mean how hard could cooking eggs be? I think I actually went through three dozen-"

"Tony, breathe." Tony did. Steve chuckled as he took the fork from the other man. "Thank you Tony, I appreciate it. I really do."

Tony smiled at him before humming and sauntering out of the kitchen. "And Tony?" Steve called out, Tony poked his head back in. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Steve." And with another quick smile, Tony was gone.

Steve smiled to himself as he began eating. It needed a little more salt but it was truly the best omelettes he's ever had. He needed to find the perfect gift for Tony too before tomorrow came. But for now, he's allowed to enjoy the best omelettes in New York.

 

Feb 14

_Just had the BEST omelettes I ever tasted. #HappyValentinesDay_

**Author's Note:**

> Who says I can't write about Valentine's day?
> 
> Comments are a gift to the writers. Tell me what you think? :))


End file.
